Miyuki Hatake: Ninja clash in the Land of snow
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Miyuki and her teammates must guard a famous actress who harbors a hidden past But along the way Miyuki will uncover something about herself and possibly her clans secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc Miyuki. So here's the first chapter of the Ninja clash in the Land of snow! Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

"Yeah! That's awesome princess gale! Good always wins!" Naruto shouted in the movie theater.

The crowd looked up to see four young kids upside down. The blonde lost focused and fell to the ground.

"Hey you kids! You snuck in here?!"

The other three came down to help the blonde ninja.

"No, we have tickets." The young Uchiha said showing his ticket.

"Are you ninja from the leaf village?"

"You bet we are!" Naruto exclaimed Miyuki nodded while munching on some pocky. "You're looking at the next Hokage! A super ninja pal! Oh yeah! Naruto Uzumaki live and in the flesh! With his faithful side kick Miyuki Hatake!"

"Who you calling a side kick?!" Miyuki snapped smacking the back of his head."I'm you're partner in crime!"

With that the crowd started to throw random stuff at the gennin mostly at the loud blonde telling him to keep quite. Sakura held her head to not get hit by the objects, Sasuke was unaffected by it while Miyuki started to get annoyed at the crowd and at her friend.

"That movie is so awesome!" Miyuki said leaving the movie theater with her team. 'Except the fact that we had to leave the movie theater by a certain someone!' She thought

She glanced at Naruto who was looking at the giant billboard of the very same movie they were watching.

"Kakashi sensei is late..."Sakura said leaning against the wall.

"My dad is always late..."Miyuki said "If I'm early then he's late."

"She's right, what else is new?" Sasuke said

"Aw, man that movie was so cool...I've never been so blown away in my life..."Naruto said

As usual Sakura was scolding Naruto about him making a big fuss at the movies, Miyuki let out a sigh. She glanced at her team and her eyes wandered to Sasuke which she could've sworn that he was staring at her once their eyes made contact he quickly shifted his gaze away and a flush appeared in his cheeks. He got caught glancing at her, Miyuki tilted her head wondering what was wrong with the young Uchiha.

"I could've liked watching that movie a bit longer one of the actors seemed cute...I could've watched him all day."Miyuki said

"I know right?"Sakura said Miyuki and Sakura smiled at the thought of that actor.

"I don't know how both of you got your taste in men but it stinks." Naruto bluntly said

"Say that again!"Sakura threatened an angry anime vein popped in both the kunoichi's foreheads.

"Uh...what was the question?"Naruto quickly said trying to avoid the wrath of both females.

Miyuki looked at the billboard. 'Still it's cool...I wonder if we'll protect a princess in a future mission...or even find a lost princess...' Miyuki thought 'Anything could happen!'

"I wonder if there's anyone like her out there? I mean where's my princess gale you know?" Naruto muttered

'Naruto...'Miyuki thought letting out a sigh. 'I gotta find you a girl...like Hinata...she's nice.'

"If I could fight for a girl like that I'd be on cloud nine."Naruto said

"You never know, it's like in those story books that I used to read when I was little."Miyuki said "It might be nice being a princess that I sometimes wish I could be one...even if it's for a day."

'You...a princess?'Sasuke thought he pictured Miyuki wearing a princess type of kimono and smiling. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his face flushed. 'Why did I think of that?'

"Ha! Yeah right! Who would want a princess like you? All you do is hassle and smack me around whenever Sakura's not doing it, you've got a temper that could terrorize practically the whole village if your in one of your moods and you eat hundreds and hundreds of boxes of pocky that I'm still surprised you haven't gotten fat-" Naruto was cut off when Miyuki gave him a ice cold death glare that made him practically freeze with fear with a cold shiver going up his spine. But before Naruto could fix the situation it was too late when Miyuki comically punched him hard sending him flying.

"Whatever...those stories don't exist and what we saw was just a movie."Sasuke said

"Aw Sasuke. You're always a spoiled sport."Miyuki pouted she heard Naruto let out a depressing sigh while holding his cheek that had a red mark by Miyuki's punch.

"It's funny, I wonder why Kakashi sensei told us we had to go see this movie."Sakura said "Before he even give us our mission."

"Maybe is to give us a reward for hard work?" Miyuki said

At that moment they heard the sounds of horses hooves. The four of them were in high alert and got up looking in their surroundings. The saw the horse jump and the rider was the actress from the movie. She had kind dark hair in a ponytail her bangs were parted. Wearing a type of kimono in pink,green. With red shoes. The horse and rider manage to safely jump and kept on in a speedy path.

"No way! Was that the princess?" Sakura said

"Hell yeah that was the princess!"Miyuki said her eyes widen and smiled.

Sasuke, Miyuki reacted fast. Taking a few steps away from the gate opening. Naruto and Sakura on the other hand got hit by the door and stumbled. They saw a huge crowd of horses with riders chasing after the actress.

"Why you!" Sakura said

"Hey!" Miyuki said angrily "That's so rude!"

Miyuki and Naruto gave the chase jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Following the actress. Miyuki saw that a few of then went to the other direction but she still kept her gaze at the actress. Until she saw that she stopped before her horse could hit the old man. The man in the dark horse threw a net at her but was quickly destroyed by the Kunai and Shurikens. Naruto used his shadow clones to stop the two riders and the actress left them. Miyuki followed the actress.

Once she reached her, she was captured by them but it was Sakura that they captured instead.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Sasuke and Miyuki appeared on the opposite side of the man. Sasuke knocked the leader out cold.

"Where's the princess?"

Once they saw them they ran but weren't able to run from Sakura's and Miyuki's fury. It was actually one of the few moments that Miyuki is happy to have Sakura around. Both female beat the men to a pulp.

A few minutes later...

The trio were tying up the men. Until Kakashi appeared on top of the stair case near a temple.

"Oh dear..."Kakashi said

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said

"Dad!" Miyuki said

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked

"Killing time."Sasuke simply said dusting his hands off.

"Took you long enough dad."Miyuki said

In an instant Kakashi appeared in front of the leader and their bindings were loose to set them free.

"Gee...I'm really sorry about this."Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner. "This is the gentlemen that hired us for our mission today."

A few minutes later Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura and Miyuki followed the man to what looked like a set of a movie they saw a lot of people moving props getting the lights and such. The gennin took a seat.

"Our mission is to guard Yukie Fujikaze the actress best known for her role as princess Gale." Kakashi said

"Guard?" Sasuke asked

"We have to guard an actress?" Miyuki said while munching on a pocky.

"Maybe not guard her but so much as escort her."Kakashi corrected

"The next princess gale movie is the first one we're shooting abroad." One of the directors said "And uh..I don't even tell you our leading lady is a diva."

"A diva?" Miyuki said 'Aha great a diva...just how I want my day to start out...'Miyuki thought

"Sorry I do apologize." The man said

"I'll tell ya these leaf ninja are impressive." The producer said "They took care of those stuntmen turn bodyguards we hired like it was child's play. Those are some big fellas."

"Well uh...Thank you." Kakashi said

'I wonder how Naruto is doing? I should've followed him...why do we have to guard a diva?' Miyuki thought

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 2

"Oh wow, look at those cliffs." Sakura whispered looking at the pictures. A variety of them with the actress in various different scenes from the movie, off set and getting her make up done.

"It's amazing."Miyuki said looking at the pictures.

"That's the Rainbow glacier." He said "In the Land of snow."

"Land...of...snow?" Miyuki said a sharp pain course through her head, she immediately held it.

"Miyuki?" Sasuke whispered looking at the female gennin wondering if she's alright.

"It's fine...it's just a headache...a very bad headache..."Miyuki said

"Miyuki look! He plays the part of Buriken!" Sakura said

"Ah! I love your acting!" Miyuki said giving a friendly smile.

"Thanks, That's where we're going to shoot the scenes of the films big dramatic ending." He said

"You're Hidero! You play Shishimaru!" Sakura said

"So cool."Miyuki said

"Land of snow? That's a long way to go to shoot some scenes for a movie." Sasuke said

"Yukie Fujikaze manager, Sandayu over here recommended it." The director said" Apparently he tells us it's rainbow glacier turns seven different colors during the spring time."

"No that's just an old legend." Kakashi spoke up. "The truth is there isn't any spring in the land of snow."

"What? Not ever?" Sasuke asked

"Does that mean it's winter all year long?" Sakura asked

"Yep, winter all year." Kakashi said

"Snow...wow...it can be beautiful but deadly at the same time." Miyuki said

'Kinda like...'Sasuke stopped himself for even thinking of finishing that sentence glancing at Miyuki.

"You're name is Kakashi? Wasn't it?" The producer asked "What I hear is this could be your first time in the land of snow is that true?"

"That was a long time ago." Kakashi said in a don't ask again voice that Miyuki knows too well.

"They say that the land of snow is a poor nation too." A voice said making Sakura and Miyuki blush at hearing the voice.

"It's Michy ! He plays Sukeakuro ! " Sakura said anime hearts appeared in her face while Miyuki blushed deeply looking at the actor up close.

"He looks so different in the movie..."Miyuki said giggling a bit. "I think he's cuter in person..."

'He's just an actor what's so special about him?' Sasuke thought feeling a bit jealous.

"Actually the story is that it their former lord had a thing for gadgets, the guy squandered everything the clan had of useless dodads and gizmos." Sukeakuro said

"Yeah well I just hope they got central heating, I'm not Really all that about for the cold." Hidero said

"You should run for the hills too? Just like Yukie." He said

"Well the cold never bothered me anyway."Miyuki said "I like the cold."

"Hey guys! Give me a break! That's not even funny!" The director said

"So does that mean Yukie. I mean she's not always like this is she?" Sakura asked

The actors looked at each other then at the gennin with sympathetic looks.

"Kind of, yeah." Hidero said "Poor Yukie, she wouldn't know the meaning of words like dreams or aspirations."

"But she's never been the one to neglect her work." The producer said "I don't know anything about her personal life and I don't need to know as long as she's giving her all in the camera, I won't have any complaints. Say what you will but she's a born actress."

"He's right and anyway only started running from the set after she heard we were going to the land of snow." Hidero said

'I wonder why?'Miyuki thought glancing at the manager. 'The land of snow...ah!' She held her head in pain, Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi had concerned looks on their faces towards the young female. Miyuki heard a voice yelled in her head with a memory too.

An image of a woman with light purple hair similar to Miyuki's in a bun her bangs were parted to the sides of her face but Miyuki couldn't get a better look on her face, there was a shadow covering her.

 _'It's not safe here...we have to go!' The woman said in a panic._

 _'Mommy!' A little girl the age of three or four years old said looking scared hugging the woman._

 _'I won't let anything happen to you, I'll just have to that again...' the woman said 'We have to leave The land of snow right now.'_

 _'Mommy...I'm scared...' she said with tears in her eyes, the woman placed her hand on the young girl's cheek wiping away the tears._

 _'It'll be alright Miyuki...' She said 'Mommy's here..'_

The memory stopped. Miyuki's eyes widen at this new memory. "The Land of snow..."Miyuki whispered 'Could...could that be the place where I lived?...I remembered Haku saying that we lived near a village that always snowed...Could that be my village?'

Nighttime quickly fell. Miyuki wandered a bit before going back to look for her blonde friend. But she needed time to think. She wondered why she had that memory. She wished she could remember the woman's face, her mother's face how she wished she could remember it. She clutched her snow flake necklace.

"Mom...maybe I would find you in the Land of snow...I have to know...if your alive or..."Miyuki whispered softly. "I wanna at least find out about the land of snow."

Miyuki looked up and saw Sakura with Yukie's manager running towards a bar so Miyuki followed them.

"Our boat to the land of snow is about to sail!" Sandayu said "Please we don't have much time."

"No thank you."Yukie said Miyuki could tell that the actress was drinking a tad too much.

"Huh?" Sandayu said

"I'm bailing out as the princess."Yukie drunkenly said she tapped Miyuki's shoulder. "She could take my place, she's got a cute face."

"Eh? Okay, I think you had too much to drink lady!"Miyuki said Yukie then looked closely at Miyuki's face.

"Those eyes..."Yukie slurred "You have the same eyes as her."

Miyuki gave yukie a curious look she was about to open her mouth to say something. But was quickly interrupted

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sandayu exclaimed

Yukie started to speak nonsense in her drunken state. Until Sandayu sternly talked to her, saying that there's no one that can play princess gale better than her. Miyuki watched the two talk.

"Besides if you drop this, you'll never work in this town again! Do you understand me?" Sandayu said

"So? Who cares?" Yukie mumbled taking a shot of the alcohol.

" ..Yukie."Sandayu said

"Well I guess there's no other choice."Kakashi said Yukie turn her head and Kakashi used his sharingan. Yukie was in a trance then passed out.

'Such a...'Miyuki stopped herself 'But the look in her eyes, they looked sad for some reason.'

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location...**

"So she has the Hex crystal, splendid." An older man said sitting in a elegant chair holding a glass of wine.

"This film actress Yukie, there's no doubt question she's really Koyuki Kazahana." A male ninja said

"I can hardly wait, its been almost ten years to find her." The female ninja said she had dark pink hair

Another man scoffed, he's a big bulky man. "Taking care of one little girl, it'll be a piece of cake." He said

"She's not alone, she has Kakashi Hatake as a bodyguard."

"Kakashi Hatake? "The bulky man said

"Well, this should be interesting."The female ninja said with a smirk."In the end it will be a clash of fate."

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or comments feel free to Pm me! Have an awesome day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 3

After the whole Yukie incident the group manage to get on the boat on time. Morning quickly went by.

"Gah! Don't tell me Miyuki is still asleep!" Naruto said "Kakashi sensei still isn't here yet! He's probably reading that book somewhere."

"Naruto! She said she had a bad headache last night, so she's probably still sleeping it off."Sakura said

"Hn." Sasuke said his thoughts wandered towards Miyuki but quickly snapped out of it.

Soon the light filtered Miyuki's room she opened her eyes and looked at the room.

'Soon...we'll be there soon.'Miyuki thought 'I will find you...mom...' she reached for her necklace around her neck. 'What happened that day? Did we get separated that day? Why can't I remember your face mom?'

Miyuki pulled her legs towards her chest. Her eyes filled with sorrow, hoping that her mother could be alive and looking for her or maybe started a new life...the worst outcome could be that she died years ago. The only clue she had was in that memory of her and her mother possibly living in the land of snow, she knew that she had to go there to find out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yukie's voice shouted that the whole boat could hear.

'Great she's awake.' Miyuki thought she quickly got dressed and got out of her room to meet up with Kakashi and her team. She saw the people getting ready for a scene so they had the backdrops set up and preparing Yukie's make up.

"I don't know...I don't think I can deal with this lady."Naruto said he sat cross legged on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked while reading his make out paradise book.

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop talking about her when we were watching the movie."Miyuki said taking a pocky out. "Besides we have to deal with her, it's our mission."

"Mission?" Naruto repeated

"Yes, an A rank one."Kakashi said

"This is an A rank mission?" Naruto said

Miyuki turn to look at the ocean. The wind blew an ocean breeze that she smiled a bit, she found it soothing and slightly smiled.

"I don't think babysitting a pampered actress will be that difficult."Sasuke said turning to watch the ocean looking unimpressed his eyes wandered towards the female next to him.

"For once I'm actually with you on this."Miyuki said patting his back.

"Hm."Sasuke said

"That's not true Sasuke, Miyuki." Kakashi said "Famous celebrities get targeted all the time. It's hard to predict who's after them. Just be on your guard."

"Aye!"Miyuki said giving her father a salute. She turn to look at Yukie. Thinking back on what she said.

 _"Those eyes..."Yukie slurred in her drunken state"You have the same eyes as her."_

Same eyes as hers? Miyuki thought glancing at the actress. Maybe she was too drunk to even know what she was saying.

Once everything was set up for the scene. Sakura,Naruto and Miyuki were impressed with Yukie's acting it was almost seeing a completely different person.

"That's Yukie for you." Sandayu said

Naruto,Sakura and Miyuki glanced at him.

"When the camera starts to roll, she comes alive there isn't another actress on earth that can match her brilliance." He said

Miyuki turn to the actress leaning over trying to cry but stopped for some reason.

"Hold on a second." Yukie said the crew groaned.

"What's wrong?!" The assistant asked

"Sandayu, bring me my drops so I can cry." Yukie asked

'Cry? Shouldn't actors cry on the spot?'Miyuki thought looking at sandayu placing a few drops on yukie's eyes, wondering why can she use real tears to look more convincing. They went back to take two. Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi and Miyuki eyes were twitching at this.

'This is gonna be a long day...'Miyuki thought letting out a sigh.

After a full day of filming the sun was setting. The crew wrapped up today's work and rested. Miyuki looked at the sun setting. She felt impatient it was still long way to go to the land of snow.

"How long?"Miyuki mumbled her eyes shifted and saw Sasuke out in the deck, she could've sworn she caught him looking at her for the second time.

'What's up with him?'Miyuki thought the wind blew past her hair as She sigh enjoying the gentle breeze.

Sasuke's face flushed a bit, he turn away and looked at the ocean. Ever since he became a member of team seven he slowly felt a sorta fondness towards the female but that fondness somehow turned to almost like... He stopped himself at even thinking of that he tighten his fist.

"Hey."Miyuki said Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts he glanced at Miyuki now a bit close to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said

" 'Hn'That's all you have to say? "Miyuki said taking out a pocky looking at Sasuke. "You have to loosen up sometimes, don't be a grouch. Well I'm off to- kya!" Miyuki tripped into some and reached out to grab something to prevent her to fall but ended up grabbing onto Sasuke's sleeve causing him to fall with her.

Sasuke grumbled just looked at Miyuki, he was on top of her and she grumbled at her own clumsiness, she stared at Sasuke, he again got lost in her eyes, subconsciously he began to lean forward. He was close to smell a sweet scent, he wasn't fond of sweets but he found this scent oddly pleasant and soothing for him.

Miyuki's eyes widen and a blush creep onto her cheeks. 'I..is he going to kiss me?!' She thought looking in his onyx eyes, he slowly leaned close just inches away from her rosy lips.

"Hey Miyuki! I huh?" Naruto said he looked at Sasuke and Miyuki. His ocean blue eyes suddenly filled with a hint of rage and protectiveness towards his friend. "Hey! Sasuke get off of Miyuki! Come on!"

"G...get off!" Miyuki exclaimed slightly blushing she pushed the young Uchiha."What did you think you were gonna do?! If you needed someone to make out then grab Sakura! You...pervert!"

Sasuke had a slightly confused look he had on his face as if he was in a daze.

He didn't know why he leaned forward to her, his body reacted on its own it was like he was in a trance. He was confused at this and saw Miyuki run off with Naruto. Leaving the Uchiha alone to think. He tighten his fist and mentally cursed himself. 'Why? Why do I have to feel this way towards her?' He thought

Miyuki made it back to her room still slightly blushing at the earlier events. 'He...he almost...Gah! No. can't think like that right now, we've got a mission here.' Miyuki thought trying to regain composure, she paced around the room a bit. 'He's just a teammate nothing more. Maybe a friend that's all.' She thought she placed her hand on her necklace. 'Is he only a friend?'

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Have an awesome day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 4

" We've got a problem!" The assistant yelled out in a panic.

"What is that?" The director asked

Right in front of the boat floated a giant iceberg. The crew as well as the gennin were wearing clothes to endure the cold. Miyuki was wearing a cloak but underneath had a light blue dress kimono the sleeves had a blue snowflake pattern on it, the rest was a light blue with a bit of white on the obi it that was lightweight and durable for any weather. Sakura was wearing her usual outfit but with longer sleeves and gloves. Naruto had his usual orange clothes with Blue gloves, Sasuke had his attire only with longer white pants and longer sleeves with black gloves.

"When I woke up this morning it was there, we can't get through!" He said in a panic. "What are we gonna do?"

The director took one look on it then he had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"This is it! We're changing everything!" The director yelled out.

"Huh?" He said

"You moron! Look! We're standing at a perfect spot to shoot! Its practically begging us to film here!" The director said

"Huh?!" He said

"Cherish this moment, the movie gods are smiling at us! Everyone prepare to embark!" The director said

A few minutes into it, the crew were setting it up while having a few heaters to warm up the actors from the cold. Miyuki on the other hand didn't seem to be affected by the cold her team looked at her curiously.

"You're not cold?" Sakura asked

Miyuki let out a playful smile. "Like I said earlier, the cold never bothered me anyway." Miyuki said "Somehow I'm a bit more tolerant to the cold than most people."

Yukie and Naruto yawned simultaneously. The crew had everything ready to shoot more scenes. They started shooting, Miyuki and her team looked at the scene it was the same bad guy that they saw in the movie. As usual Miyuki was amazed at Yukie's acting as well as the other actors.

Until they heard an explosion from one of the ice, Kakashi appeared ruining the scene.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The assistant yelled out. "You ruined the shot!"

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi yelled out

Miyuki looked at the explosion. She saw a cloak being thrown and a ninja appeared.

"Welcome friends, to the land of snow." He said with a smirk.

"You!" Kakashi said his gaze averted to the female snow ninja, she was standing on an ice pillar.

"Greeting, princess Koyuki..." she said smirking. "I do hope you're still carrying around that hex crystal."

'Princess Koyuki?'Miyuki thought then a sharp pain came into her head. 'My head!...what now?'

"Princess Koyuki?" Kakashi said turning his head looking at the actress.

A third ninja appeared, In his right arm seemed like a mechanical arm. "You're as good as they say Kakashi. " he said "Unfortunately it's not good enough."

"Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura, Miyuki!" Kakashi said "You three protect Yukie. Everyone get back to the ship!"

The crew seemed a bit confused for a moment.

"Hey! You heard him! Get back to the ship!" Miyuki yelled out.

"Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the princess to you." He said

"Very well then."Fubuki said

Kakashi swiftly jumped from the ice to face the ninja leader.

"It's been a long time Kakashi." He said "Hope you're not planning to run, like the last time."

"Nadare Roga." Kakashi said

With that the two ninja faced off, swiftly matching eachothers movement. Naruto and the others did a manji formation.

"I don't know if it's in the script but I've always wanted to be in the movies." Naruto said

"Yeah, me too. So let's rock!" Miyuki said glaring at the opponent.

Naruto swiftly went at Mizore. But he quickly took out what looked like a snow board. Using it trying to attack Naruto. Sasuke launched his Kunais but had no effect. He threw his windmill shuriken, but it broke to pieces when Mizore used the mechanical arm to block it.

"Ice style: Tsubame blizzard!" Fubuki said shooting out ice shape sparrows.

"Ice style: ice shield jutsu!" Miyuki said she quickly created an ice shield protecting herself and easily destroyed a few of the sparrows. The rest turn aiming at Miyuki.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke ran appearing in front of Miyuki. He spat out a ball of fire destroying the rest of the sparrows. Miyuki's eyes widen at the fire and ice and a sharp pain went into her head.

'Not again! I can't have this headache! I've gotta protect Yukie!' Miyuki thought she glanced at the actress and Sakura held a Kunai knife.

"Hurry back to the ship!" Sakura ordered them.

"Yukie! Go now!" Miyuki yelled out.

"Princess!" Sandayu exclaimed running towards Yukie.

"Sandayu...what are you?" Yukie slowly said still in a daze.

"Ice style: ice prison!" Fabuki yelled out

Ice spiked up on the ground and bring it to the surface, trying to trap Sasuke. Sasuke retaliated by using his fireball jutsu. The ice was also used as a shield from the intense fire.

Yukie had a flash of memories in which she drop on her knees. Miyuki and Naruto noticed it. Naruto immediately dodged Mizore's arrays of attack. But was pushed back, Miyuki ran at Mizore and threw ice bomb at him but had no effect.

"Well, well the little girl can use ice." Mizore smirked

"Not just ice!" Miyuki smirked taking out her katana. "Fall of the winter flower...form three!" Coating her katana with ice, disappearing for a second and appeared next to Mizore while charging forward to attack with a thrust to impale a Mizore but he used his arm to block the attack and hit Miyuki with the mechanical arm sending her flying.

"Naruto! Miyuki!"Kakashi yelled out he quickly chased after the gennin while making quick handsigns. "Water style:Water dragon jutsu!"

A giant water dragon went to strike at Mizore.

While the crew ran they still kept filming the fight between shinobi. Naruto got up and Miyuki got up as well holding her katana. They saw Kakashi behind them.

"Dad, there's something strange..."Miyuki said

"I noticed it too, there's something in that armor." Naruto said

"I know just becareful it's chakra armor." Kakashi said "Created here by the ninja in the land of snow."

'He knows?'Miyuki thought 'Maybe he found that out years ago.'

"Chakra armor?" Naruto repeated

"But it's definitely a lot stronger than it used to be." Kakashi said

"So you remembered." Roga said "The armor absorbs the chakra in the body strengthening a handful of jutsu's. A chakra barrier gathers up around us as well able to defeat the chakra of our enemies. As a result ninjutsu and genjutsu are useless."

'There's gotta be a weakness!'Miyuki thought glaring at Roda.

Roda did a few handsigns. "Ice style! Dragon vs. tiger!" He yelled out

"Ice Style: Arctic Wolf Pack Jutsu" Miyuki yelled out the ice around her Created very life-like wolves.

A giant ice tiger arises and collided with the ice wolves creating an explosion, causing the shinobi to dodge whatever left of the attack, in the smoke Miyuki saw Mizore try to use a net to capture Yukie but Sakura stopped him by cutting the strings.

"Out of the way!" Mizore yelled out using his snowboard about to punch Sakura but Naruto quickly knocked Mizore out of balance. He went to hit Naruto but Naruto easily grabbed onto the mechanical hand and somehow was able to match Mizore's strength.

'What is this chakra?' He thought looking at Naruto he didn't have his blue eyes instead it was red.

Miyuki ran to help Sasuke he was trapped in the snow prison. Fubuki smirked. But Miyuki stopped she realized that it was a substitution jutsu with a paper bomb. The explosion created a distraction Kunais were thrown with wire trap wrapping it around Fubuki's body, to set it off. The armor had another feature two sides opened to create winds making her fly up avoiding the fire trap.

Miyuki glanced at the fight and back to Yukie.

"Yukie get to the ship already!" Sakura ordered

Miyuki ran towards Yukie grabbing both her arms.

"Hey! Yukie! Snap out of it!" Miyuki exclaimed shaking the actress.

Yukie didn't react flashes of memories flooded towards her.

"Go to the ship Yukie!" Miyuki said

"No..."Yukie whispered

"Damn it Yukie!" Miyuki said "If you don't then-"

"Listen you brat! I don't care if I die!" Yukie exclaimed she saw the necklace around Miyuki's neck her eyes widened and a flash of a woman appeared in her mind wearing the same necklace, and another of a burning castle.

 _'Take the princess! And go!_

 _'Father! Yukiko! Miyu!'_

 _'Kyo!'_

More painful memories flooded and she held her head.

"I won't go back to the land of snow!" Yukie yelled out

"We don't have time for this! " Naruto yelled out, now distracted Mizore flung Naruto out of his way. He used his mechanical arm to retract itself in an attempt to grab Yukie, Sakura threw herself in the attack, she was pulled by Mizore slamming her body in the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed about to run towards the gennin.

"Oh no you don't! Ice style: white whale jutsu!" Roda said

A giant ice whale appeared to the surface breaking the giant ice blocking Kakashi's path. Kakashi landed in a piece of sturdy ice.

"Okay, they was impressive." Kakashi said he unleashed his sharingan. "Now it's my turn!"

Naruto got up and Miyuki glanced at Yukie by the shock she was unconscious.

"Ice style: white whale jutsu!" Kakashi yelled out

"Still copying my moves, you're not gonna settle any fights by doing that." Roda said making another ice whale to match Kakashi.

"Settle the fight? That's not what I was aiming for at the moment." Kakashi growled glaring at Roda.

Roda had a surprised look on his face. "What?"

He saw that both whales made a collision to the ice, the gennin manage to get everyone to safety. The crew manage to film all of the action that the ninja did.

The three ninja stood on the remaining block of ice. Glaring at the ship that was too far for them to catch.

Back at the ship..

'I wonder how Yukie is doing?' Miyuki thought 'Those ninja...they can use ice jutsu, like me...'

The ship docked to fix any repairs and stock up on supplies. The gennin were in a small house with Sandayu and Kakashi.

"You've known all along haven't you?" Kakashi asked

"Yes." Sandayu admitted

"Didn't you ever consider the risk, of what might happen if she came back to the land of snow?" Kakashi asked

"You're right of course but this was the only way I could think to get the princess to return home." Sandayu said

"Come on Sandayu, you don't have to keep calling her that, I mean she's only royalty on the big screen tight?" Naruto said casually placing his hands behind his head in a casual matter.

"Yeah, I mean she's not an actual princess." Miyuki said polishing her necklace. Sandayu noticed the necklace.

"That necklace! Where did you get that?" Sandayu exclaimed taking the necklace getting a closer look at it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Miyuki said swiftly taking it back. "I've had it as long as I can remember, next time just keep your hands to yourself!"

'That necklace...could this girl be...'Sandayu thought looking at Miyuki. 'No that's not possible, no one could've survived that day...only the princess survived.'

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or comments are welcomed! Have an awesome day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 5

"Actually she is a princess." Kakashi said "Yukie Fujikaze is an alias, we're guarding Princess Koyuki the rightful heir to the land of snow's throne."

"Huh?!" Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped

"What the hell?! She's a real princess?!" Miyuki was flabbergasted. Sasuke as usual didn't show any emotion at this new information.

"I was her aide when she was a little girl, me and another woman, that woman brought her little girl to the castle to play with the princess, she didn't have anyone to take care of her daughter, her daughter was too young she couldn't be left alone but it wasn't a problem as long as she did her job, to take care of the princess." Sandayu said "I don't blame her for not remembering it was years ago."

"So you're from the land of snow, Sandayu?" Sakura asked

"That's right." Sandayu answered truthfully "I served the princesses father, the former leader of the clan lord Sosetsu Kazahana."

"It wasn't all bad was it?" Miyuki asked

"The land of snow was not a large nation but served as a haven of peace."Sandayu said recalling the memories of the past. "Lord Sosetsu absolutely adored the princess. Those were idyllic times...and when they brought in that women and her child to work in the castle to watch over the princess when lord Sosetsu was doing his duties. That little girl and the princess played a lot even though the child was too little, she was able to keep up with the princess."

'Why is my head hurting again? ' Miyuki thought

"But around ten years ago, on that cursed day, lord Sosetsu's younger brother Doto hired the snow ninja instigated a revolt it was a coup de'tat! "Sandayu explained "The magnificent Kazahana castle burned to the ground, and I feared that the princess had perished as well."

"Ah!" Miyuki yelled out her head started to hurt again.

"Miyuki! Is it another headache?" Sakura asked

"Why do you keep getting those?" Naruto asked

Miyuki leaned to the table pain surged through. Another memory appeared. The image of a castle burning down and a woman hugging the little girl in a corner hiding.

 _'There they are!'_

 _'Don't you dare touch her!' The woman yelled out Miyuki still couldn't see the woman's face but saw her light purple hair turned white. Almost the same way that happened towards Miyuki too._

 _'There's no doubt about it, she's an ice demon!'_

 _The woman grabbed the little girl and with one hand did a quick handsign, 'White rose garden jutsu!' Ice spiked up in the shape of vines and spiked out making a distraction for the woman and child to escape._

 _'Mommy!'_

 _'It'll be okay! I won't let them find us!' The woman said wiping a few cuts she had. 'I'll protect you...' the woman ran carrying the little girl in her arms. Making a few handsigns.'Summoning jutsu! ' with that the woman summoned a pack of snow leopards, making a make shift sled. 'I never thought this could happen...I thought we were safe...'_

 _'Kyo!' The little girl yelled out tears spilled out looking at the burning castle slowly looking smaller by the second._

The memory stopped and Miyuki was slightly shaking.

"Miyuki what's wrong?" Sakura asked placing her hand on the girl's shoulder she jumped.

Miyuki didn't say anything but the look in her eyes meant something.

"We had to run...we had to get away from that place..."Miyuki mumbled

"We couldn't defeat them at the time."Kakashi said looking at Miyuki full of concern. "So we ran, we had to escape."

"The moment I found out our beloved princess was still alive, I was practically filled with joy." Sandayu croaked out feeling emotional. "She was alive...all those years!" A few tears spilled out.

"Sandayu...I have a question."Miyuki spoke up all eyes were on Miyuki. "The woman and her daughter did you remember their names? Did she survived?"

"It was a long time ago, but I can say was that their eyes...were like yours. Those eyes somehow were captivating..."Sandayu said looking at Miyuki. "The woman also had a necklace like yours."

Miyuki looked at her necklace in her hands. 'That woman...Mom...'Miyuki thought Before Miyuki could ask even more questions. Someone entered the room.

"I should've died that day." Yukie said

"You mustn't say such things princess!" Sandayu said "We feared the worst and imagine how frantic we all were, we never stopped praying for your life."

"I'm alive, but my heart is dead."Yukie said Coldly "After that day any tears I had left dried up."

Sandayu dried his eyes, Miyuki tighten her fist.

"And that's how I came to be the manager of Yukie Fujikaze, I abided my time waiting for the day to escort her back to the land of snow." Sandayu said

"So you were using us?" The assistant said

"I apologize for fooling you." Sandayu said "But it was for the sake of the land of snow's people." Sandayu got up and kneeled towards Yukie. "Princess Koyuki! Confront Doto and assume your rightful place as the leader of our land."

Yukie didn't say anything she had a stone cold look on her face. Sandayu bowed "I will sacrifice my life without hesitation in order to protect you! I beg you! Take up arms and lead your people!"

Yukie had an emotionless look on her face. "I don't think so." Yukie coldly said "You've gotta be kidding."

"What?!" Miyuki spoke up Sandayu and Yukie glanced at Miyuki. "What about your people?!"

"I could care less about them, just forget it."Yukie said

Suddenly they felt a chill in the air, Miyuki glared harshly at the princess. "What the hells wrong with you?! I get that you've had a rough time and all but you have a duty!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Why do you care?"Yukie said looking at Miyuki, still feeling the chill in the room even though it's supposed to be well heated.

"Because..."Miyuki started tightening her fist. "Because I think I used to live in the land of snow!"

"You think or you know?" Yukie said

Miyuki didn't really know but those pieces of her memories did confirm that she did live a while in the land of snow. All she needed was to find out if that Really was the place that she was born, the only way to know was to go there.

"I was the little girl in that castle with the Woman that took care of you."Miyuki admitted "My memory is a little fuzzy but I do remember being in that castle with my mom."

"So?"Yukie said

"So? Listen Sandayu and your people need you and-"

"Will you two shut up and give it up."Yukie snapped "Don't be dumb, it doesn't matter what you do, you will never get rid of Doto."

"He should just give up?!" Naruto said slamming his palm onto the wooden table."Quit being so heartless! Can't you see this poor man has given his entire life to the realization of this dream! And Miyuki here! She's just remembering that the land of snow is where she lived! And wants to help! You keep insulting them like that and you'll be dealing with me lady!"

"Naruto..."Sandayu said glancing at the blonde.

"Naru..."Miyuki whispered

"As long as there's hope one may dream and with those dreams the future comes." The director said "I like it, it's a perfect theme for our princess gale movie. "

"But , you're not really going to continue filming everything that's happened are you?" The assistant asked

"I told you, Movie is evolving." He simply said

"Huh?! " the assistant said with a surprised look on his face unable to understand his boss.

"Think about it, how often you get the chance of filming a movie with a real princess." The director said "We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here."

"You're right, think of the buzz."The assistant said "The making of it will be a hit! We're sitting at a surefire blockbuster!"

"Hey!" Yukie exclaimed not wanting any part of it.

"Unfortunately there's only one course of action."Kakashi said "Now that Doto is on our trail running isn't an option. We have to fight, it's our only chance at getting through this."

"Agree with you dad."Miyuki said

"Kakashi sensei."Sakura said

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed fist pumping "Its time to continue the mission. The princess returns to the land of snow! And shows that creep who's boss!"

"Yeah! Then after that I'll find out more about the land of snow!" Miyuki said smiling. "We'll show Doto not to mess with us! Or the people in the land of snow!"

"Stop joking around!" Yukie snapped "The movies aren't like life, there's no such thing as a happy ending in this world!"

"Of course there is if you're willing to fight for it!" The director snapped at her, surprising Yukie.

"He's right! You've got to fight!" Miyuki said

"On Normal circumstances I'd get more help at the village but..."Kakashi started

"It's a waste of time, we're as fine as we can be."Sasuke said "There's nothing we can't handle."

"He's right, we'll give it everything we've got!"Miyuki said smiling at Sandayu.

"Thank you, everyone!" Sandayu said

"That's it then! We're going ahead with this picture!" The director said

"And you can bet this one will have a happy ending!" The assistant said enthusiastically

"That's right!" Naruto agreed

Miyuki glanced at Yukie she still had a stone cold look on her face. After that everyone went to sleep, Miyuki was still awake looking at the clear night sky.

'Ice demon...it's just like before when me and Naruto went to look for Tsunade...Itachi said the same thing...and what Daichi told me about my clan...' Miyuki thought

 **Flashback...**

'You want me to tell you about the Yuki clan?' Daichi slowly said looking at Miyuki.

'Yes, anything you know about my clan. Just tell me okay?'Miyuki said

Daichi rubbed the back of his head glancing at Miyuki.

'Truth is I don't know much about it myself, but I do know that your clan were very skilled at using ice and water, they were also very skillful at kenjutsu as well as developing other ice or water jutsu, they say almost each generation gets stronger by that. And because of that, others feared the clan giving it a nickname..."Daichi explained

"Ice demon..."Miyuki said Daichi nodded.

"But You're clan also had values and moral, most of them wanted to live in peace and harmony trying to avoid confrontation only if necessary. However there was something that triggered why people hated your clan...rumors of your clan having frozen hearts, not feeling any emotions. The members of your clan had a jutsu that's only triggered as a defense mechanism thinking that you or the ones you love are in danger..." Daichi said

"What does that jutsu do?" Miyuki asked

"Once this jutsu activates, the physical appearance of that person changed, you'll have snow white hair and icy blue eyes. The other part is that if you keep in that form, you'll feel an intense icy stinging pain in your chest as if your heart is being freezed over, a frozen heart is what they say. If your heart is completely frozen, you'll become a shell of your former self with no emotions...those that try to control it without having their hearts completely frozen over... the chances are very low, almost impossible." He explained

"I had that feeling...that icy stinging feeling...I don't want to experience that."Miyuki said "Why? Why did this had to happen to me? To my clan?" A few tears spilled out and trailed down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do..."

"Ice princess..."Daichi whispered softly

Daichi thought of the only thing that he could do at the moment he didn't want to see her cry like this, he pulled her into his arms and held her, he felt her return the hug. They stayed motionless for sometime.

 **End of flashback**

'I guess I can't runaway from this...no matter how much I want to deny it but it's in my blood...I will try to control that jutsu...'Miyuki thought 'Does this jutsu have a name anyway? If it doesn't what name should I give it?'

Miyuki looked at the necklace on the nightstand. 'Mom...how I wish you were here to help me..' she thought hugging herself, her eyes filled with sorrow.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Have an awesome day guys! Any suggestions or comments pm me!**


	6. Author's note

**Hi guys sorry it's taking so long in posting my chapters I've been busy with a lot of things mostly school and other things. Especially with the holidays coming closer but I will try and post a few chapters up soon. So please be patient and if any of you guys have any comments or suggestions on my story feel free to pm me. And read my other stories too. Have an awesome day you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 6

 _'Mommy...why did those people want to hurt us?' A little girl asked 'Did we do something bad?'_

 _The woman looked at the little girl, both of them were traveling. They were no longer in the cold climate. But in a different land._

 _'No, sweetheart. We didn't do anything bad.' The woman said with a gentle smile. 'It's just that...some people are afraid of things that are different, things they don't understand and because of that, they're afraid of change.'_

 _'Can't they just get along? Like when me and Kyo played! Or with Red!' The little girl said_

 _'Sometimes it takes much more than that.' She said_

 _'I don't get it.'_

 _'You will when you're older.' She said smiling at her. 'We'll find a village to call home soon.'_

 _'That's what you said in the last village...'The girl said 'We didn't even have cake.'_

 _'I know sweetheart, I promise that we'll celebrate you're birthday in the next village.' She said she looked at the little girl pouting. The woman sigh. She kneeled in front of the little girl. 'Close your eyes, I'm giving you your birthday present.' The woman took off her necklace and placed it around the little girl's neck. When the little girl opened her eyes she saw the necklace around her neck._

 _'Mommy, isn't this your necklace?'_

 _'Yes, but it's yours now. Happy birthday Miyuki.' The woman smiled 'As long as you keep it close to you, it will keep you safe.'_

Miyuki opened her eyes, she got up and rubbed her eyes. 'Another memory...but I still couldn't see her face...' Miyuki thought she glanced at her necklace. 'Mom...you gave me this necklace to me as a gift...'

She let out a sigh and took off her pajama top. When the door suddenly flew open. And standing in the doorway, eyes wide and horrified, was none other than Sasuke.

Now, In this particular situation he would shut the door but he just stood there unable to think until Miyuki made a sound of surprise to cover her lacy-bra-covered chest.

But Miyuki let out another yelp and felt embarrassed of that, because it was the highest, most girlish yelp of alarm that she ever let out that it jolted Sasuke out of his frozen state.

"I...I..." He stammered something and promptly slammed the door shut. Miyuki stared at the door silently, and her face was beet red.

After she got dressed she went out in the hall and saw Sasuke, she blushed red at the embarrassing situation then smacked him on the back of his head hard.

"Damn it Sasuke! Knock first!" Miyuki exclaimed

Sasuke groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head and walked with her, after a long while he snorted and smirked. "I didn't know you were capable of making that sound." He said

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Miyuki yelled running ahead of him. 'I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe him!' She thought slightly blushing.

After a few hours they made it to the docks and were transported using the trucks. Miyuki looked out the window in utter awe and amazement, seeing all of the snow covered trees and fields. The snow lightly falling.

'Soon...I hope we get there soon.' Miyuki thought as the trucks stopped because two of the crewmen and Naruto needed to use the bathroom.

"Our hideout isn't far from here." Sandayu said "Once we finish shooting here we'll past through the other side."

"We'll have to be on high alert."Miyuki said

"My people can rest easier after they finally have their princess back." Sandayu said

'And I'll might find some clues, about myself and my mom.' Miyuki thought

After the short break everyone made their way back in the trucks after going through the rocky path through the mountains. They stopped looking at a cave, going through the cave, Miyuki and the gang were taking a ride in the truck with Sandayu.

"You can't see the exit at all." Naruto commented while looking out the window.

"There was a path leading the railroads here, it was used in the old days." Miyuki spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Sandayu asked

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. My memory is still pretty fuzzy." Miyuki said " I guess I just knew it."

"You're right but it's covered in ice by now, dig far enough and you'll find the tracks lying there." Sandayu said

"Still it's pretty cool." Miyuki said

After a few minutes all of the trucks stopped.

"We've got a problem! Yukie vanished!" The assistant exclaimed

"What?!" The director exclaimed

"Ah hell no!" Miyuki groaned "I knew I should've stayed in her room!"

"Fan out and look for her!" Kakashi ordered "Radio in if she turns up!"

Sasuke,Sakura searched out while Naruto and Miyuki stopped.

"I'll have to get Shiro to help me on this." Miyuki said making a few handsigns summoning the snow leopard companion.

 **A few minutes later...**

"She's around here!" Shiro said Miyuki following shiro.

'I can't believe her! She's so stubborn!' Miyuki thought suddenly she tripped and rolled through the snow.

"I'm so gonna get her for this!" Miyuki said she stopped for a minute looking around. 'It never changes seasons here...I bet if spring ever came, it would be beautiful...' her ear piece had a call.

"Hey Miyuki! I think I see her!" Naruto said "A few feet away from where you stopped."

"I'm on it!" Miyuki said "Lets go Shiro!"

"Aye!" Shiro said

Once Miyuki was there she saw Naruto standing looking over Yukie.

"How many times are you gonna runaway from your fate?" Naruto said

Yukie looked at Naruto then glanced at Miyuki.

"Lets go, they're probably worried sick about you." Miyuki said

Naruto carried Yukie on his back while Miyuki followed suit with the snow leopard right beside them.

"Why?...why do you come looking for me?" Yukie asked

"Cause it's our mission." Naruto answered

"So you can hate on us all you want, it's our mission to guard you." Miyuki said "Even if you run away again we'll find you."

"She's right, just try to hide we're gonna find you." Naruto said

"You can drag me back all you like, but I'm gonna act for the camera." Yukie replied "That's it you got me?"

"I hear ya." Miyuki snickered her Violet eyes glittered in excitement." I really like your acting, so I can't wait to watch more."

Suddenly the group heard a train sound, making them stop and look back. They saw the ice melting and revealing the train tracks underneath.

"What's the heck is that?" Naruto asked

Miyuki and Shiro ran to inspect the tracks.

"Hey there's a bunch of chakra in it, the process melted the ice in these tracks." Shiro said

Suddenly a light started to slowly come closer.

"A train?" Yukie said

"Train?" Naruto said

"Hey! We gotta run!" Shiro exclaimed they saw a train coming towards them so they ran for the hills.

"It's gaining on us!" Yukie panicked

"Not if We can help it!" Naruto said

"Yeah!" Miyuki said

"It's hopeless!" Yukie said

"Aye!" Shiro shouted

"Not on our watch!" Miyuki said

"There's no way that you two can do this!" Yukie panicked

"Will you shut up already?!" The pre teens snapped

The gennin ran fast but the train was fast approaching them.

"It's useless!" Yukie said

"Aye!" Shiro exclaimed

"Don't you ever say that!" Miyuki exclaimed

"This isn't over!" Naruto yelled out. "I'll be dead before I'm gonna give up! Even if your ready to call it quits I'm not gonna give up! Ever!"

"Same here Naruto!" Miyuki said running fast.

"Come on, come on!" Naruto chanted running even faster.

Shiro jumped in Miyuki's backpack seeing her running to keep up with Naruto. Yukie saw the two gennin in amazement. She glanced at Miyuki, seeing parts of her hair turn white and her eyes started to change. Naruto tapped into the foxes chakra helping him get enough speed. The small group saw a light and with each step was slowly growing bigger. Then Miyuki and Naruto manage to jump in the last minute carrying Shiro and Yukie before the train could crush them.

They landed on the soft snow Miyuki's featured reverted back to normal as she breath heavily and let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Naruto, Yukie and Shiro. Suddenly Naruto and Miyuki burst out in laughter and giggles.

Miyuki stood up after she stopped her giggles and looked at the train suddenly stopping. She grew curious looking at the train.

'It's weird...why would a train suddenly show up?' Miyuki thought

"It's been a long time, Koyuki." A voice said through the trains speaker.

Yukie's eyes widen. "I knew it...its Doto." She said

"It's been what? Almost ten years?" He said "Come now don't be shy. Let's get a look at that face."

Naruto and Miyuki stood protectively in front of Yukie. Receiving a curious look from Doto. Suddenly an avalanche of logs combine with snow hit the train but hardly made a scratch on it. The group looked up seeing what looked like an army and Sandayu was with that army.

"There you have it men! Our beloved princess Koyuki is here to watch over us!" Sandayu announced "With her at our side victory is ours!"

The army waved their swords and weapons high.

"What?" Naruto and Miyuki said simultaneously

"Sandayu?" Yukie questioned

Sandayu took out his sword raising it high. "Hear me Doto! We waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come! Sandayu Asada and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great fallen leader Lord Sosetsu. On this day you will breath no more!"

"Hey, Miyuki!" Shiro whispered getting the kunoichi's attention. "Look at my ears...it means something's bad gonna happen." His ears popped up slightly puffy by his fur.

Miyuki heard the roar of the army charging at Doto, suddenly the trains compartment was open revealing a giant weapon launcher firing Kunais at the army. The gennin watched in horror as blood splattered at the army dropping down. Doto laughed evilly at seeing the army killed. Miyuki trembled and tighten her fist. A shadow covered her eyes.

'Uh-oh...something's up with this girl.' Shiro thought 'My ears tell me so.'

The only person that was barely standing covered in blood was Sandayu, despite the pain he tried to move walking in a steady pace.

"Sandayu..." Yukie whispered

The weapon launcher fired one last time to finish Sandayu off until, the windmill shuriken blocked the attack and the person that threw it was Sasuke he swiftly threw a Kunai attached to it was a paper bomb. Destroying one of the compartment. And another explosion was heard in the cliffs an avalanche crashed into the train. The train started to move until another explosion happened forcing the train to separate itself from the compartment.

Miyuki ran off chasing after it Sasuke followed her until Kakashi stopped the two.

"Don't be hasty." Kakashi said

After a few minutes...

"How awful..."Sakura muttered

"This is why it's best to give up, if they hadn't stood up to Doto then none of this wouldn't have happened." Yukie said

"I'm getting tired of you." Miyuki muttered

A few of the adults including Kakashi carried Sandayu towards the gennin and Yukie. They carefully placed him on the floor. Sandayu glanced at Yukie and at Miyuki.

"Princess...please forgive me...I..never shouldn't have gotten you involved in this..."Sandayu said "Its just that...every single one of us here...were able to keep believing in spite of everything...because we knew you were alive...when you were little...and even now...you have always been our princess...just as I your loyal Sandayu believed...so too you must believe in yourself...you have always been our purest hope princess..."

"Sandayu..." Miyuki whispered her eyes watered a bit, he glanced at the young kunoichi.

"You...you know...when you mentioned that you lived in that castle with that woman..." Sandayu whispered looking at Miyuki. "She was so sweet to us...a warm and kind person...you have the very same eyes as her...as that woman Yukiko...Lord Sosetsu was very fond of her..."

"Yukiko...that's my mother's name." Miyuki whispered

"I'm glad I'm able to see those eyes again..." Sandayu whispered "Yukiko...a very sweet and warm person...no one dared to believe that she...she was in that clan...she...she told me that she hoped that you would grow up... in a peaceful and safe place...she thought that here was safe...the pain that she must've suffered so much in trying to raise you alone...your mother is a very strong woman..I believe that she still might be alive somewhere...don't give up..."

Miyuki trembled slightly a tear escaped from her.

"Please don't waste your tears on me..." with his last breath he stopped. Dropping his sheath into the snow.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! i don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 7

"Please don't waste your tears on me..." with his last breath he stopped. Dropping his sheath into the snow.

'Sandayu...'Miyuki thought wiping away her tears.

"You are such a fool, Sandayu."Yukie whispered coldly." I can't cry you have my eye drops."

"You're acting like a heartless bitch! I don't care if you are a real princess!" Miyuki exclaimed glaring at Yukie.

Yukie ignored her and got up. "Are you all satisfied? " she said completely unaffected by this. "Lets go back, if you stay here your lives will be in jeopardy." She started to walk away. "Lets go home."

"Go home to where?" Naruto asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I thought this was your home?" Miyuki said "This could be my home...the place that I lived when I was four years old."

Miyuki glared at Yukie. "I can't believe you!" Miyuki exclaimed

"You're place is here! Now go face Doto and put your house in order!" Naruto yelled out

"You two know absolutely nothing." Yukie glared. "Spring doesn't come to this country, the tears have frozen over and our hearts harden in the cold."

"Not true! Your heart doesn't freeze from the cold." Miyuki said "To actually feel that...it's more painful than whatever your feeling right now."

"You don't know anything, for all you know your mother died or just got rid of you thinking that you were just baggage." Yukie said coldly

Miyuki felt hurtful at those words, how can Yukie say that to her. Is she really that heartless to say that to her face? Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"But aren't you the only one with the power to change that?" Sakura spoke up. "I mean, at least that's what Sandayu believed in. Wasn't it?"

"I had enough of this nonsense." Yukie said turning to walk away from them.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Naruto shouted running after her.

"Yukie!" Miyuki said following her.

"Leave me alone, already!" Yukie snapped

Naruto and Miyuki glared at her. Until suddenly a giant blimp rose up, inside were the snow ninja. One of them used the mechanical arm grabbing Yukie. And threw ice bombs at the Leaf ninja they immediately dodged it seeing ice spike up all around.

Sasuke landed safely looking around. "Sakura! Where's Naruto?" He asked

"Huh? Oh your kidding me! He didn't!" Sakura said realizing what the blonde ninja did.

Sasuke looked around some more and realized something. "Hey! Where's Miyuki?!" He asked

"Oh, no she didn't..."Kakashi said with a sigh.

"She did, she always goes where Naruto goes." Sakura said

'Why? Help out that loser.' Sasuke thought a slight burning feeling slowly filled his chest.

Near the blimp Naruto and Miyuki held onto a long rope. Naruto glanced at Miyuki as both of them nodded.

Meanwhile inside the blimp...

"You've grown quite beautiful Koyuki."Doto said to her. "Princess do you have the hex crystal with you?"

"Yes."She said looking uninterested at the situation.

"Good, it is the sole link to the clan."Doto said "And the key to opening it's treasure."

"A key? To what?"Yukie asked

"When I...'Rested' this land from your father's hands. The clans resources were all but gone. I knew Sosetsu must've hidden his riches somewhere, I searched for a long time and finally I found it. It's hidden deep in the rainbow glacier there's a key hole there and the key can only be the hex crystal. Once I have possession of the fortune our country can attain military superiority over the five great nations. "

"Not gonna happen!" A voice said

"We won't let you!" A female voice said

The two adults looked to see Naruto and Miyuki.

"You two?!"Yukie said looking surprised to see them.

"How on earth did you two get in here?" Doto asked

Naruto smirked. "Never underestimate a ninja."He said

"We may look young but we are good."Miyuki smirked.

Suddenly ropes appeared tying the two gennin. Miyuki swiftly took out a kunai and cut the ropes setting her free until Mizore appeared and knocked Naruto to the ground. Before she had time to react she was grabbed by the snow ninja.

"My apologies." Roda said bowing to Doto. "As you can see these little runts are a handful, the girl was a bit more of a handful."

Doto glanced at Naruto and at Miyuki. Miyuki glared at Doto.

"Well he knows the multi shadow clone jutsu." Doto said

"I don't know who these brats are but the blondes chakra isn't one to sniff at. "Mizore said "And the girl she knows a thing or two about ice. "

"It's not very common for a leaf ninja to know much about ice."Roda said standing over the Konoichi. "Then again you are Kakashi's daughter." His eyes glanced down at Naruto. "Why don't we try that contraption on him?"

"He would make for an interesting test subject."Mizore said thinking it over.

Roda reached into a box and took out what looked like a metal screw. He turned it on and shoved it in Naruto's stomach the bolts suddenly spat out a few wires and send an electric shock in his system making Naruto yelp at the pain.

"Naruto!" Miyuki shouted she glared at Doto. "What the hell are you doing to my friend?!"

"We're cleansing him of his chakra." Doto said "That device will absorb any in his body and binding it in a powerful Barrier once its activated it cannot be broken or destroyed no matter what."

"That's what you think!" Miyuki exclaimed breaking free of her bindings and ran to help Naruto. A few snow ninjas threw kunais at her but she easily dodged it. Until she was caught by one of the ninjas.

"You're a little pest."

"Heh..."Miyuki chuckled. The ninja felt a slight chill creep up his spine at seeing her eyes.

"Take another step and he's dead."

Miyuki stopped looking at the three ninja hovering over her teammate. She dropped her Kunai and glared at them.

"You do have some spunk."Roda said

Miyuki glared at him.

"Not looking like ninjas anymore are you?"Roda said "You're just kids."

Naruto passed out while Miyuki stood there trying to come up with an idea.

"I'll take that Hex crystal."Doto said

'Hex crystal?'Miyuki thought her eyes widen a bit.

"Don't give him that!"Miyuki shouted

Yukie didn't listen and just handed Doto the necklace. Doto closely inspected it his features changed to an angry one he then grab Yukie by the collar of her shirt.

"This is a fake! " Doto yelled

"Let go of her you bastard!" Miyuki yelled out grabbing his arm.

Before Doto could say anything he grabbed Miyuki. "Don't get in my way!" Doto threatened a small gleamed beamed in Miyuki's necklace. Doto saw that his expression changed he immediately grabbed Miyuki.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Miyuki said

"So a brat like you have that...your eyes those eyes are the same as that women..."Doto said "Those same sharp eyes that could bring a chill in your spine whenever she's mad. Now that I have a good look at you, you resemble too much like her. Yukiko if I'm not mistaken...she was a jewel that my brother kept away hidden, not knowing what she really is...he could've used her to gain so much power but didn't he was such a fool."

"What do you know about her? Do you know where she is?"Miyuki asked glaring at him."Tell me!"

"She and I have unfinished business."Doto said "It's not any of your concern."

"It is my concern! "Miyuki yelled out. "After all...she...she's..." Miyuki tightened her fist. She glared at Doto.

The tension in the air was intense. Miyuki had a feeling that Doto knew something about her mother, in this situation she would think things through but just the thought of this man possibly know where she is. Before she could do something Yukie spoke up remembering something about the necklace.

"Kakashi Hatake..."Yukie said

"It make sense that Kakashi took the necklace."Roda said "He probably switched it."

"Don't even worry about it we'll have it in no time."the snow female ninja said

"That won't be necessary."Doto said "Why even bother the man will show himself here soon enough, until then we just have to wait." He snickered.

'This is bad...this is very bad...but this guy knows something about mom...I have to know what he knows! I don't care if I have to beat the truth out of him! I wanna know! Just the thought of not knowing pisses me off!'Miyuki thought

 **There you guys have it! I'm sorry it took so long for the chapter but I will try to post more chapters. Any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto just my oc.**

Chapter 8

Far off in a dark dreary, damp and cold dungeon only the sound of the slight wind and chains were heard echoing the empty room.

"Those bastards..."Miyuki muttered. "Damn them! Chaining me up like this! I gotta break free to help Naruto and the princess!"

She sigh a bit. 'I can't be too hasty...I gotta stay calm and think...'she thought 'I can't reach the ground...'

Miyuki moved her left leg raising it without any trouble to her face moving her foot and used her mouth to take out a small tool held it firmly in between her lips. She lifted herself up and proceeded to try and unlock the chains.

"He knows something...I'm gonna go after him to find out what he knows."Miyuki mumbled. "I don't care if I have to beat the truth out of him..."

At that moment she heard footsteps she quickly hid the tool in her hand, she pretended to be unconscious hearing the footsteps getting closer. The footsteps stopped she carefully looked up and saw Doto with a few snow ninja as guards.

"Well, well so you're that little brat Yukiko had."Doto said he raised his hand and tapped her head."Still alive I see."

Miyuki glared at him, oh she'd been wanting to punch him.

"All those years ago, you're mother did have a chance to join me to 'Liberate ' the castle...yet she refused."Doto said getting closer to Miyuki. "I don't know why my brother kept her hidden away."

"Hidden away? What are you talking about?!" Miyuki asked glaring at him.

Doto chuckled and smirked. "You still don't know? Such a pity." He said "But fine if you want to know I'll tell you."

 **Flash back a few years ago...**

A young woman wearing a light purple kimono with a white snowflake design on it, her light purple hair was in a simple bun, she was in the kitchen with the other scullery maids. She carried a tray with a pot of tea and sweets. Stopping in front of the door lightly knocking it.

"Lord Sosetsu, I brought you the tea that you requested." The woman said opening the door. There saw two men. The woman smiled lightly at the two.

"Who is this?" A man asked.

"Doto, this is Yukiko, she's the new maid." Sosetsu said giving Yukiko a small smile. "Yukiko, this is my brother Doto."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you sir." Yukiko said with a small bow.

Doto raised his hand and grabbed Yukiko's chin raising it to his eye level, her eyes widen at his action.

"You're a beautiful woman, Yukiko." Doto said "My brother probably picked you on looks alone."

"It's not that Doto." Sosetsu explained. "We needed some more help around the castle, and she's an honest and hard working woman."

"Your too kind, Lord Sosetsu."Yukiko replied earning a small smile from him. She placed the tea cups and served the tea. "I brought you, your favorite tea." Sosetsu kept his gaze on Yukiko as she handed him a cup of the tea, she turn to Doto handing him a cup.

"If there's nothing else then please excuse me."Yukiko said

Days passed since she met Doto, she was watching her daughter play with the princess. She smiled softly watching them. Thinking that maybe, just maybe this is the place they would call home. She heard her daughter's playful laugh as she smiled. Doto silently watched the young woman, and he was right Yukiko is a beautiful woman possibly far beautiful than any other women he'd seen before.

"Sosetsu, that woman...Yukiko, what do you know about her?" Doto asked

Sosetsu glanced at him wondering why he was asking him.

"Not much, only that she's a nice woman and her daughter plays with Koyuki a lot." Sosetsu said "Koyuki really likes playing with Miyuki."

"So she's married?"

"I don't know, if she was then she would've left her daughter with her husband, she doesn't say much about her past." He said he looked at his brother with a puzzled look."It's rare for you to talk about a woman. "

"I was just curious, you don't see a beauty like that anywhere." Doto said

Sosetsu nodded.

The sun was setting Yukiko walked by the hallway noticing Doto in the hallway, she greeted him she went to Sosetsu's office carrying his usual tea.

"Lord Sosetsu, I brought you your favorite tea."Yukiko said

"Thank you Yukiko."Sosetsu replied. "The tea that you make is always excellent."

"Thank you sir."Yukiko said with a smile."Your too kind."

"Your husband is a lucky man." He commented

Yukiko faltered spilling some tea on the table, she mentally cursed herself finding a rag to clean up the tea. "My husband died a few months ago. It's only me and my daughter." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."Sosetsu said he cautiously placed his hand over hers. "If there's anything feel free to ask me.."

"Thank you, but There's no need." Yukiko said

"I mean it Yukiko."Sosetsu said "Because I think you are a very strong and kind woman."

Yukiko smiled.

After a few weeks both of them grew a bit closer, Doto secretly watching their every move. Until one night...

"I enjoy your company very much Yukiko." Sosetsu commented "Koyuki loves you and Miyuki."

"I enjoy your company as well." Yukiko admitted she then felt Sosetsu grasp her hand.

"I was wondering if...if you'd like to stay here with me." Sosetsu confessed."I admit that once my wife passed away I didn't think I would experience this feeling again, but after meeting you and how you cared for Koyuki and your daughter I realized that I fell in love with you Yukiko, I know I'm a few years older than you but I truly care for you deeply."

Yukiko looked at him with complete shock, looking in his eyes being very careful at her words.

"Sosetsu..."she said

"I know it's too soon for you, your still grieving..I just wanted to tell you." He said

Yukiko stared at Sosetsu. "I have to tell you something...you're the only person in this castle that will know, I'll understand if you would want me and Miyuki to leave.." Yukiko slowly said

 **End of flashback**

"After I heard their little conversation is when I found out what she really is."Doto said "Having a member of the rumored ice demon clan living under his very roof, instead of using her to improve the country he had her hidden away, having her help him in the treasure. He could've done so many things with her but he didn't...he was too soft."

'Mom...'Miyuki thought glaring at Doto.

"No matter, I'll get what I want soon."Doto grinned evilly

"You won't get away with it!" Miyuki snapped

 **There you guys have it! Sorry it took so long! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	10. Author's note 2

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I had a tiny accident at school that I burned my hand, nothing too serious so don't worry! it took a while to heal but I'm good now! I'll try to post a chapter real soon! So if you have any suggestions on this story Pm me! Have an awesome day guys!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I don't the Naruto movie just my Oc.**

Chapter 9

'Mom...'Miyuki thought 'Sosetsu fell in love with you and trusted him with our secret...did you love him too?'

Miyuki glanced at the floor processing what Doto revealed to her earlier. Doto stared at the young kunouchi.

"No matter what you do you'll die."Doto said "You'll die just like the rest of your clan."

"That's what you think! I'll get out of here and kick your sorry ass!" Miyuki threaten.

Miyuki glared at him, Doto chuckled walking away from the cell.

'I'll get out and stop you!' Miyuki thought once Doto left, Miyuki glanced around and took out her small tools.

"Miyuki?" A voice said Miyuki's head shot up she felt relieved that Naruto was somewhat okay, she saw a hint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"Naruto..."Miyuki said "Hey don't look at me like that."

"But if what he said was true then your mom might be..."Naruto stopped himself.

"No, I remember parts of it..."Miyuki slowly said "I remember my mom holding me tightly while we escape the burning castle...I remember when she gave me my necklace...but I still couldn't remember her face..." Miyuki felt a few tears in her eyes but held them back. "I want to remember her face..."

"Miyuki..."Naruto whispered he wanted to go there and give her some kind of comfort.

"All she ever wanted was to live in peace...and for me to see spring.."Miyuki said

They suddenly heard footsteps and immediately stopped. Pretending to be asleep, Miyuki slightly opened her left eye seeing Yukie in the cell as the other ninjas left. Once they were alone. Yukie spoke up.

"Serves you right."she stated

"You too." Naruto said

"Ditto."Miyuki chimed in.

Yukie sat down and pressed her legs closer to her chest. "I know..." she said

"No spring...you said there was no spring.."Naruto spoke up. "What'd you mean?"

Yukie's eyes downcast to the floor. "You'll see spring when the time comes Koyuki. That's what my father said." Yukie said

"Spring..."Miyuki repeated her eyes closed softly a very faint memory flashed through her head. A woman with a shadow covering her face holding hands to a little Miyuki through the snowy garden of a castle.

 _'Mommy...what's spring? I heard Sosetsu telling Kyo about it.'_

 _'You haven't seen it before, um...let's see... Miyuki close your eyes for a minute.'_

 _The little girl did as she was told. 'Now imagine those pretty flowers that we saw in the book at the library.'_

 _'Hmmm...'_

 _'Now imagine feeling the slight warmth of the sun hitting your skin, it's the same when your feeling the warm water when you take a bath.'_

 _'I think I see it...hehe.'_

 _'It makes you feel warm and happy right?'_

 _'Yeah!'_

 _'That's spring, and..if you believe in yourself and in the future to come then spring will come, we'll see it together with Koyuki and Sosetsu.' The woman smiled lovingly to her daughter. Miyuki smiled at her mother her small hand grasping her mothers. 'I promise you that you'll see the pretty flowers with Koyuki.'_

Miyuki's eyes opened and looked at Yukie.

"But this land has no snow." Yukie explained "My father died, I fled from the land of snow and I stopped believing. I was always running and lying to people to most of all I was lying to myself. My life is been one big charade, becoming an actress was the only thing I was cut out for in this world."

Naruto and Miyuki stared at Yukie, then both of them started to move the sounds of the chains being heard throughout the cell. Miyuki lifted herself up to see the locks on her wrist, she took a deep breath and exhaled a vapor freezing the chains with one sharp tug it snapped off freeing herself.

"That's not gonna change anything you know?" Yukie said dejectedly.

"You don't know that for sure, you know for an actress your such a downer..."Miyuki replied rubbing her wrist together. Miyuki looked at the cells lock. "It's a lot easier to just give up."

"Miyuki's right, no one ever cared about me before and I just try to blow it off you know?" Naruto said "But it was still pretty rough,I used to think there was no place in this world for me...but...then...she showed up..." he then tried to move the chains only to receive an electric shock, he yelled out in pain.

"Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed her eyes widen.

Yukie looked up at Naruto.

"I found her! My best friend! Then I...made...more friends! I kept at it and didn't give up!" Naruto groaned feeling the electric shock. "And good things happened!"

Miyuki went to her lock and took out a small scroll, making a quick hand sign summoning her sword.

"When you give up...you give up everything..that's when you're gone!" Naruto snapped trying to break free from the chains.

Yukie got up with a worried look. "Stop!" She said

"Your father...and Sandayu!...even Miyuki's mom!" Naruto chocked out. "I'm gonna show you that they weren't wrong!"

"Naruto.."she whispered

"Naru..."Miyuki whispered she wanted to het out as fast as she can to help her friend but at that moment he broke out of his chains, dropping to the ground.

"Now...we just gotta get you out."Naruto simply said he touched the bars and a huge electric shock courses through him knocking him out cold.

 **Meanwhile...**

A loud explosion was heard from the castle, snowing very roughly.

"We're under attack!"

"Hm...Kakashi."Doto chuckled. "So your here at last and right on time.

A few snow ninjas were running through the halls getting ready for a counter attack to where the explosion was in, unknown to them that Sakura and Sasuke were stealth fully following after them.

Four ninjas passed by the prison cells where Naruto and Miyuki were in. They were surprised at seeing them on the floor without the chains.

"Hey? When did they?" Snow ninja A said he went towards Miyuki's cell.

"Hey careful! Doto said that she's the ice demon."

"This brat is that Demon?"

"She's probably out cold." He ripped off the tag and unlocked the door. Two of them went inside while the other two went to Naruto's cage.

"Up close she's not bad looking..."he said glancing at Miyuki's silhouette his hand reached out to touch Miyuki's exposed skin on her shoulder, slightly rubbing it. "Very nice indeed..."

"Pervert!" Miyuki exclaimed in a few seconds flat she beat the two snow ninjas in no time flat. "Don't ever touch a girl like that!"

She grabbed the keys and swung it around, she heard the ninja's grunts of pain.

"I told them not to underestimate a ninja."Naruto said

Yukie looked at the pre teens getting out of the cell, Miyuki adjusted her sword to her side as Naruto let out Yukie from the cell. They trio rushed out of the place trying to find a way out of the cold hallway. After finding an elevator they quickly went up.

"Yukie...soon we'll see the flowers together."Miyuki said with a soft smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that your a strange girl?" Yukie asked

"A few."she honestly said with just shrugged."Can't help it."

After the elevator stopped both Gennin looked around and ran to the right, running towards a bridge a grappling hook shot up and carried a snow ninja up there blocking their path. Miyuki and Naruto swiftly ran up, and fought against that ninja for a few seconds.

"Hold it! Hold it Naruto! Miyuki!" He said waving his hands up."It's me!" He took of the cloak to reveal Kakashi.

"Dad!" Miyuki smiled happily.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sorry to keep you waiting."Kakashi said tossing a pouch towards Naruto. He glanced at Miyuki and Yukie. "You look alright princess. Miyuki..."

"Hey dad."Miyuki smiled.

"Don't 'Hey dad' me, you had me worried."Kakashi scolded. "Running off after him like that."

"Uh...well..."Miyuki shrugged.

"You switched my Hex crystal for a fake without telling me."Yukie said interrupting the conversation. She took a step back glaring at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I apologize for that."Kakashi said apologetically walking towards Yukie. "But I figured this was what he was after." He took out the real crystal handing it to Yukie.

Yukie held the necklace in between her fingers, staring at it. "All this for this thing huh?" She whispered

A few Snow ninjas saw them but was quickly defeated by Sakura and Sasuke.

"This place is crawling with guards!" Sakura announced catching up to them.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Guys!" Miyuki exclaimed

"You...don't go off running after that loser."Sasuke said to her.

Miyuki blinked a few times, she pouted. "Even if you say that I'll still do it anyway." She snapped.

"This way!" Yukie announced running off the bridge. The small group followed her.

There was more explosions all over the castle, Miyuki looked around feeling an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. 'Somethings not right...'she thought

They ran until they stopped at a large room, Miyuki looked around. Then a dark chuckle was heard echoing the room.

"Well done." The voice said the lights turned on illuminating the room there in the throne was Doto, he stood up. "Koyuki."

Yukie then ran up to Doto.

"Wait!" Kakashi warned running after her but was blocked by the snow ninjas.

"Yukie! What the hell are you doing?!"Miyuki demanded running after her but was stopped by the Snow ninja. "You...why?"

Yukie gave the real hex crystal to Doto and stood next to him.

"It can't be..."Kakashi said

"This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you."Yukie coldly said "I mean really I'm an actress aren't I?" She smirked at them.

"There you have it, another brilliant performance by the great Yukie Fukikaze."Doto smirked.

Miyuki glared at Yukie. Yukie glanced at Miyuki and at Naruto.

"Yes...it was all an act."She muttered quickly taking out Sandayu's sword and stabbed Doto. Doto grunted his eyes filled with shock."I told you didn't I?! I'm an actress! "

"You wretched!"Doto snapped grabbing Yukie by the throat.

"Princess!" Naruto gasped

"Yukie!" Miyuki shouted

Yukie stuggled against Doto's grip. "I always knew...Naruto that if I ever returned to this country I was going to die here!" Yukie explained in between pants. "At least...I could..."she moved closer to Doto.

"Don't you do it!"Naruto shouted"Don't you stop fighting!"

"Yukie! Keep trying!" Miyuki shouted

"Naruto...it's over..."she gasped. Her eyes shifted towards Miyuki. "Miyuki...I remember father...telling me...something...he said I was going to have you as a little sister...back then...I was happy to have you as a sister..."

"Yukie..."Miyuki said her eyes widened.

"Father...was so happy being with her..."Yukie gasped."If it wasn't for him! Our parents would've been alive!"

A shadow covered Miyuki's eyes, she tightened her fist.

"I finally stopped running away...and see you one last time..."Yukie said starting to lose consciousness.

"No!" Naruto shouted "All your doing is running away! Don't throw away your life like this!"

"Yukie! There's another way! "Miyuki reasoned with her.

"I'm sorry father...Sandayu...Miyu..."she whispered softly. Closing her eyes being thrown off the throne's ledge along with Doto.

Miyuki's and Naruto's eyes widen in shock as the two bodies landed to the floor in a thud.

"Koyuki!" Naruto's voice cracked.

"Kyo!"Miyuki's voice trembled

Both pree teens ran but Naruto was sucker punched by Doto, he was quickly caught by Miyuki. Doto chuckled evilly.

"You really thought you could kill me did you?" Doto smirked evilly. "With this little toy?" He undid the sash of his robe to reveal the chakra armor he was wearing. "It's our latest prototype."

Yukie then coughed gasping for air, regaining consciousness. A shadow loomed over her, he grabbed her.

"Don't you touch her with those filthy hands of yours!"Naruto threaten running but was hit with incredible speed by doto's punch sending him flying.

"Naruto! "Yukie shouted in a panic.

"You're wasting your time."Doto said keeping a tight grip on Yukie. "Every ounce of your chakra has been completely sealed away."

"His is! But mine isn't!" Miyuki glared at him.

"Hehe, so a little ice demon can stop me?" Doto smirked "Don't you see that this chakra armor was developed to thwart the enemy but mostly to defeat a certain clan. I even had to test this armor out on your little sweet mother, just before..."his eyes glinted evilly. "She fell to her death."

 **Bam! I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Cliff hanger! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me! I'll try to post a chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! This is the final chapter of this story! So I hope you guys like it! I had some help from wolfwitchhuntress1318.**

Chapter 10

"Fell to her death?" Naruto repeated

"What do you mean?!"Miyuki shouted tightening her fist.

"It's just like I said, I had to test it out on someone from your clan and your sweet little mother was a perfect guinea pig."Doto smirked. "She thought she ran far enough to reach a different land, eventually I found her and she put up quite the fight while carrying her loving child on her back."

Doto thought back to that day. "She was quite lovely having that terrified look on her face, no weapons on hand only her jutsu's and every time I tried to strike at her little three year old she'd do anything to shield her from any attack, it eventually led her to her own demise."

"Dead...she's dead?" Miyuki repeated her heart ache in a emotionless trance.

"You'll join that tramp of a mother very soon." Doto stopped talking feeling a chill in the air.

"You...killed her?..."Miyuki whispered a shadow covered her face the temperature slowly started to drop, some ice started to appear around Miyuki's feet.

"You bastard! " Naruto shouted in complete anger.

"Miyuki..."Sakura whispered glancing at the purple haired girl who was being unresponsive to her team.

"Mom..." Miyuki whispered everyone felt the temperature drastically drop. Miyuki's Chakra somehow started to be visible occasionally showing a pure white color.

"That chakra..."Kakashi whispered

A huge burst of chakra cracked the floor around her, she lifted her face and her once purple eyes were now transformed to an icy blue, her rosy lips now an icy blue color. They all watched as her hair changed to a white icy color.

"Miyuki?" Naruto whispered softly

"So you've even inherited your mothers little jutsu." Doto said

"Ice queen mode..."Kakashi said completely shocked looking at Miyuki. 'Activating it at her current age...incredible. ' he thought

"Ice queen mode?" Sakura repeated

"It's a very secret and very powerful jutsu that only very few members of the Yuki clan can use." Kakashi explained "This is the first time I've seen it happened."

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked

"It unleashes the user's true power and changes their physical appearance as well, you'll know the signs when she activates it, Normally it usually acts as a defense mechanism but I've never heard that it can be activated by strong emotions before." Kakashi explained

"You're dead!" Miyuki coldly said running straight at Doto at incredible speed, with each step she took she left behind a growing icy trail.

Come Koyuki, lets go beyond the rainbow." he mocked

The ceiling started to cracked and a rope sprung out, hooking onto Doto carrying him up in a very high speed.

"You're not getting away from me!" Miyuki exclaimed throwing a kunai with a rope tied to it. Yuki swiftly caught it and wrapped it in her arm holding it tightly in a mattercof seconds the castle collapsed.

Doto pressed a button in the armor and metal wings sprung out the suit, in the dark sky his eyes shifted glancing down seeing Naruto and Miyuki holding on the rope. He swiftly moved slicing the rope as both rennin were falling in the air

"Naruto! Miyuki!" yukie shouted in the top of her lungs.

Doto chuckled darkly and flew having a firm grip on yukie.

Miyuki's eyes snapped open, making a quick handsign. A harsh wind of snow whirled around them in an instant a giant pile of snow cushioned their fall. Miyuki got up and dusted some of the snow off her kimono she glanced at Naruto who was outcold at the moment, she scoffed at him.

A few minutes later Naruto's eyes snapped opened and gasp looking around at the mountain of snow that broke his fall.

"Did Miyuki do this?" he wondered and looked around for his friend but didn't see her anywhere.

Naruto got up and started to run but the snow was too deep for him to run. He suddenly saw the director and the small movie crew with him on a motor cart.

"Hop on!" the director said "You're friend just ran past here."

Miyuki ran she felt a share icy pain in her chest but brushed it off, she wanted to get him not caring what happens to get she wants him to pay for what he did, she placed her hand on her chest feeling a very sharp pain.

She gritted her teeth and ran at full speed through the snow covered forest.

'Why?why?...mom...why?!' Miyuki thought angrily.

She finally made her destination seeing four giant pillars and in the center there stood Doto with Yukie.

"I don't see it, the treasure where is it?!" Doto questioned looking around. The pillars were glowing and steam started to appear the ice was slowly melting, the snow covered the rocks melted, the ice covering the river started to melt as well.

"Its so warm..."Yukie whispered. "What is this?"

"A heat generator?" Doto angrily said "This is the hidden treasure?!"

"Hey Naruto, there she is!" the director poubtibg with his megaphone straight ahead. Naruto looked up ahead seeing Miyuki with Doto and Yukie .

"I finally caught up to you..."Miyuki said glaring at Doto .

"You?!" Doto exclaimed he quickly did a few hand signs. "Ice style! Black dragon blizzard!" He punches his hand in the air releasing the black dragon aiming straight at Miyuki.

Miyuki stood in her spot not bothering to dodge it. A slow smirk etched on her lips staring at the black dragon.

"Miyuki!" Yukie shouted

A large cloud of smoke covered the area, once it cleared up the director was shocked to see what happened he made sure his crew kept on filming what was happening. Everyone saw a large ice shield all around Miyuki, some bits broke down.

"What?" Doto's eyes widen.

"Is that all you've got?" Miyuki whispered

Doto growled and ran swiftly at Miyuki. "Die!" He shouted.

Miyuki took out Sandayu's sword having it hidden in her sleeve, using it to block his attack. She glared at him as ice spiked up all around them. She kept striking at him but it wasn't having any affect by the armor. She had a shock of pain coursing through her body, at that moment Doto took this chance to punch Miyuki sending her flying, crashing into the frozen lake.

"Miyuki!" Yukie shouted

"Miyuki!" Naruto shouted

Miyuki fell head first into the frozen lake, the water immediately making her body cold. 'It hurts...why does it hurt so much?' She thought. 'Mom...why?...just why do we even exist...I don't understand...'

She slowly let the darkness take over. Naruto didn't see Miyuki on the surface. He tighten his first in anger.

"She hardly put up a fight just like her mother." He chuckled

"Miyuki!" Naruto shouted he turned to Doto. "You bastard! "

Doto made a few hand signs. "Ice style black dragon blizzard!" He said unleashing the same black dragon straight at Naruto. The director and his crew kept on filming the action being at a safe distance. They saw the black dragon then suddenly ice sprouting from the grounds forming large spike like vines with flowers, Destroying the dragon on impact with the ice.

"White rose garden jutsu..."A voice said in between pants.

"Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed he saw Miyuki on her knees her hand gripping on her chest.

"It hurts...so much..."Miyuki mumbled

'Is it her heart?!' Naruto thought thinking back when they were with jiraya. 'Pervy sage isn't even here to help her!'

"Miyuki fight it! You can't let your heart freeze!" Naruto shouted

"It hurts so much...Naru..."Miyuki whispered in pain.

"So, the little brat is still alive?" Doto smirked slowly walking towards Miyuki. Miyuki groaned the pain was becoming unbearable that she collapsed on her knees.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Naruto shouted

 _'Don't you dare go near her!'_ Her eyes widen at those words echoing in her head. Bits of memories went by her head.

 _'You'll see spring with Koyuki and Sosetsu very soon.'_

Her eye lids slowly opened.

 _'My little snowflake always know that I love you and I'll always be there to protect you...'_

"I won't let it happen...I won't let anyone I care about die..."Miyuki mumbled despite the pain of icy cold shocking her body. Doto immediately grabbed her by the throat.

"You really think you can stop me?" Doto chuckled

"Heh..."Miyuki smirked Doto's eyes widen seeing a flash of Yukiko for a second in Miyuki. His eyes filled with anger.

"You...you even have the same Cocky smirk as your mother did."Doto said "As if she knew something..." his eyes widen." Did she tell you something about this place?! Tell me!"

Miyuki spat in his face as he punched her out of anger that she collapsed in the ground. Naruto then tighten his fist, focusing the nine tails chakra. Doto wiped his face and saw that The metal implemented in Naruto started to crack.

"Is it possible that the chakra is leaking out somehow?" He said clearly surprised then quick to anger. Running swiftly at Naruto punching him sending him crashing into the very same lake.

Yukie collapsed on her knees as painful memories flashed by her eyes.

"Ko..koyuki it'll be okay.."Miyuki muttered out looking at her.

At that moment the sounds of birds chirping was heard, Miyuki turned her head seeing Sasuke using Chidori, the young Uchiha had in his hand a small purple like orb that reacted with the orb in Doto's armor, with the combination of using Chidori it made a small crack in his armor. Doto used his strength to punch Sasuke very hard sending him flying his body collided with a very giant bolder.

"Did you think that using that pitiful little Jutsu would have an effect on me?!" Doto smirked

"Naruto...his armor has been fractured, the rest..is up..to you."He said before passing out.

"Naruto..."Miyuki muttered she felt someone picking her up, she hazily saw Doto.

"I guess now you'll join your mother."He whispered evilly to her.

But before he could do anything there was a loud little quake happening under their feet.

"What is that?" Doto questioned.

A large wave crashed and up in the air was a bunch of Naruto clones. "It's payback time!" They simultaneously said "With interest pal!"

"You little brat!" He said tossing Miyuki to the ground. "Twin dragon blizzard!" Destroying all of the Naruto clones. "It's over! This ridiculous little farse is over!" He laughed evilly.

He then stopped laughing moving back, dodging the kunais. "It's..."Miyuki muttered. "It's not over yet!"

"You little brat!"Doto roared

"Let..let him have it Naruto!" Miyuki shouted Doto looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see that Naruto was still alive, he had another clone.

"It's not over until justice prevails and evil is wiped out!" Naruto said "Any good story has to have a happy ending!"

"Naru..."Miyuki muttered trying to stay conscious. Her hand gripped tightly. 'I hate this feeling...I want it to stop...' she thought seeing Naruto in action.

"Naruto! I believe in you! You are by far the strongest ninja I've ever known! " Yukie shouted with a small smile.

" Yeah I know, I could've told you that!" He replied running swiftly at Doto.

The sun was shining brightly, the rays hit the mirror pillars with Naruto's visible chakra forming the rasengan, in between the strings of chakra it gave the rainbow feel to it. At that moment Sakura and Kakashi appeared.

"Look Rainbow chakra! It's just like in the movie!"Sakura said in awe. Kakashi glanced and saw Miyuki her features were still the same from the castle, he quickly ran.

"Miyuki!"Kakashi said in a panic.

Miyuki saw that Naruto used his Rasengab on Doto. With great force it destroyed the black chakra armor and a violent gust send Doto flying in the chaos of the snow storm, his body crashed into the Mirror pillar.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked

"It's her heart, those that use this jutsu without having complete control over it become at risk because it causes their hearts to freeze. "Kakashi explained "The longer your in that jutsu the more likely your heart freezes completely. The two worst case scenarios to that happening are you turn into a cold shell of your former self, not feeling any emotions at all, or your body starts freezing itself from the inside out and it ends up killing you." 'It's a miracle that she held out this long at her current age, I hope I'm not too late.' He thought quickly making a few handsigns placing his hand over her chest.

"Miyuki talk to me!"Kakashi said

"It hurts...so much..."Miyuki muttered

"Miyuki fight it! " Kakashi said to her. 'Please...' he thought

Her eyes shifted and saw the snow that once converted the field transformed into a very grassy terrain with a peaceful small lake, hundred of beautiful flowers blooming. The sun's rays warmed up Miyuki's body, while Kakashi was still doing the Jutsu on her.

'Believe in the future, if you do the spring will surely come.' A voice echoed

The group looked up to see that an image appeared in the middle of it seeing two little girls in the center.

'What will you do if the spring comes, Koyuki? Miyuki?'

'I'm going to become a princess.' Koyuki said

'Me?...Hmm...I don't know.' Miyuki said 'Oh! Maybe a ninja! No! A ninja princess!'

'Oh? What sort of princess?'

'A ninja princess? Are you sure?' A woman's voice echoed in with a warm motherly chuckle.

'Hmm...lets see..'Koyuki said thinking a little. 'When you're strong, and who's kind, and most of all one who fights for justice!'

A light warm chuckle echoed. 'And what about you Miyuki? What kind of ninja princess do want to be?'

'Uh...hmmm...hmmm...' Miyuki scratched her head. 'Someone that's nice...strong...helps people that are weak! And like Yuki just said, fights for justice!'

Both adult voices chuckle at their children's dreams. 'That's some dream you girls got.'

'I don't think I've ever heard of a ninja princess before.' The woman said

'I'll be the first one!' Miyuki cheerfully said smiling.

"A ninja princess?" Miyuki repeated. "Even back then...I wanted to be one...heh..."

Kakashi saw her color reverting back to normal, he looked up at what the others were seeing.

"So long as you believe in your dream, never give up.' The male voice said 'One day you're dreams will come true. '

'Never give up on it.' The woman said

In that image a man and a woman walked to the center, the man gave Koyuki the hex crystal, the woman kneeled in front of Miyuki. The woman had light purple hair in a soft bun, a small button nose and rosy lips with light rosy cheeks and Fair ivory skin.

'You can see her can't you?' Sosetsu said placing his hands on his daughters shoulders.'A beautiful princess right in front of you.'

'And you see her my little snowflake?' The woman said placing her hand on her daughters shoulders looking in front of them. 'Do you see a strong, beautiful young woman that I'm so proud of?'

Miyuki's eyes widen. "That's my mom...my mom..."Miyuki whispered

"She's gorgeous..."Sakura whispered

Kakashi looked at the image of the women smiling.

'That young woman will be a strong and kind Ninja, that will make anyone smile.' She said

A tear rolled down Miyuki's cheek looking at the woman. A faint memory appeared.

 _'You can't keep Running Yukiko, just come with me and tell me what I want to know, tell me about the treasure that my brother told you about.'_

 _Yukiko panted her hand touched her stomach that was seeping out blood while her child was on her back._

 _'Mommy...'_

Yukiko turned her head to her daughter, her eyes shifted seeing the harsh waterfall high on a dangerous cliff.

 _'You can't run, think of your little brat over there.'_

Yukiko glared at him.

 _'Miyuki...hold on tight and don't let go of mommy...'_

The little girl nodded, in a swift motioned the injured woman jumped out the cliff into the rapid rocky waterfall. Through the harsh waters and heavy waves no one could be seen. Moments later a soft calming stream on the edge a little girl who's clothes were soaked and wet walked around the unknown forest, crying a bit.

She tripped and cried loudly. Shaking from the cold.

 _"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous out here." A voice said the little girl looked up and saw a tall man wearing anbu uniform with a dog mask._

 _"I'm lost..."She said wiping her tears._

 _'Lets go, I'll take you somewhere to dry your clothes then find your parents.' He said 'I'm Kakashi Hatake, what's your name?'_

 _'Miyuki...I think...'she said 'My head hurts...'_

 _'Let's get you checked before we do anything else.' He said_

After the memory passed Miyuki's eyes watered, tears continued to roll down her face seeing the image of her mother.

'I just know that you'll grow up to be a wonderful young woman.' She said smiling at her child. 'And you'll be an excellent princess Koyuki.'

'Well there's sorta a problem...'Koyuki started 'There's something else I wanna be.'

'Really? What's that?' Sosetsu asked

'An actress!' Koyuki said with a bright smile.

'What?' Sosetsu said with a hearty laugh.

Yukie laughed heartily at the memory, she then felt arms around her in a warm hug she glanced to see Miyuki crying but smiling at Her.

"We got to see the flowers together with them..."Miyuki's voice cracked Yukie smiled and hugged Miyuki.

"Oh yeah...now that's a happy ending!" Naruto said in a daze smiling happily, then passed out.

A few days passed since then and Yukie was crowned as Ruler of the land of snow, Naruto and the others were present at the ceremony.

"The generator wasn't fully developed in the end." Yukie said

"I guess it'll be back in winter soon, huh?" Sakura said

"But if we research it even more the land of snow would be called the land of spring."Yukie said with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah...but are you going to retire your acting?" Sakura asked

"Who said I was retiring?" Yukie questioned Naruto and Sakura were surprised at what she said. Turns out Yukie will try to pursue both careers as an actress and a princess. "Besides if you're ever want a role in any movie Miyuki just give me a call."

"Eh? Really?" Miyuki said

"Yep, there might be something in the future just for you." She smiled then ran off with a script on hand but was stopped by a huge crowd of fans.

"Gah! I'm so stupid! I should've gotten her autograph!"Naruto exclaimed realizing that he missed his opportunity.

"Don't worry I took care of it."Sasuke spoke up everyone had a baffled look on their faces, that the Uchiha did something nice to Naruto. Sasuke held out an envelope.

Naruto took it and opened it up he immediately blushed in embarrassment at it, Miyuki looked over his shoulder and giggled. It was a picture of Naruto in bandages snoring peacefully in his sleep while Yukie kissed him in the cheek.

"Could you at least used a better picture?!" He complained

"Hey at least you've got an autograph!" Miyuki snapped smacking him in the back of his head. "Learn to appreciate what you have!"

Yukie turned to Miyuki and smiled at her. Miyuki smiled cheerfully as her necklace gleamed in the sunlight.

 **There you have it guys! That's the end! If you wanna know more about Miyuki check out my story about her! As well as my other ones! Any comments or suggestions pm me! I'm planning to make more of the Naruto movies so stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
